Strategize
by allyann
Summary: Korra and Iroh bond while strategizing an attack against Amon


Strategize

General Iroh gave a deep, composed bow "It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar," he said with an air of authority and a kind undertone. He took the Avatar's hand and brushed it with his lips.

"Uhhh… nice to meet you too….umm General Oohron?" Korra took her hand back awkwardly, glancing behind her to see Mako's glare.

"General Iroh. It's Iroh," the General said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I…ummm I am terrible with names, General Iroh."

" I won't hold it against you. Now Avatar, according to your wire, the state of things here is dire. I have brought all available forces with me, but I need to be briefed on the state of things in the city. Also, about your available forces and allies."

"Well we are in dire need! The Equalists have attacked the City. What else do you want to know?" Korra stated bluntly.

General Iroh sighed. "If we plan to launch a full fledged attack then I will need a great deal more information. Where is your safe house Avatar?"

"Safehouse? We don't really have one. We just focus on evading Equalist forces."

"So you have no headquarters to mount an attack? Or to even strategize or focus on defensive maneuvers? " Iroh shook his head and frowned at the Avatar and her mismatched friends. "This situation is dire. Well, seeing as we have no adverse options I invite you and your friends to stay with me, housed on my fleet. I propose we make one of my warships the headquarters for the counter-attack."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds like a pretty good idea. Like you said, it isn't like we have much of a choice." Korra shrugged glancing at her team for support. They nodded in assent.

"Good. Now that that is settled….Captain Azuai?" Iroh turned and beckoned to one of his commanding officers. A tall, slim man stepped forward. "Yes General Iroh?"

"Please show the Avatar's friends to the available cabins underneath the upper deck. Assure that they have the necessary supplies and attendants. Escort them there now if you will," the General commanded.

As Korra turned to follow her friends out, Iroh called to her. "Avatar Korra. Forgive my persistence but I must insist you share all that you know about the current situation immediately. It will be of the utmost imp ortance to strike soon and strike effectively gainst the Equalist forces. The more information and advice I have, the more effective a strategy I can formulate."

Korra glanced back at her friends, moving quickly below deck. "I don't know…" Korra began hesitantly.

"Please Avatar. I understand that you must be tired but I need all the information available! If the situation is as bleak as it would appear we have little time to waste."

Korra turned back to face General Iroh. His strong features looked desperate in the fading sun's glow. "You're right. Ok, I'll help you."

General Iroh led Korra through the ships many corridors, to a great cabin, adorned with tapestries, furniture and a huge, beautifully drawn map of the world. Sprawled across his desk was an intricate map of public city, including the bay and the positions of all the warships.

Korra began to layout the status of the City, the known positions of Equalist headquarters. She was leaning over the desk, her jaw et in a determined fashion as she tried to recall every relevant detail.

General Iroh wasn't the type to be distracted, but seeing the young Avatar, being in her presence, he found it increasingly hard to focus. His thoughts would wander to stories he had heard of this ferocious water tribe girl, a bending prodigy and stubborn as a mule. How, he pondered, could this strong, arrogant girl have been the reincarnation of Aang. Aang was calm, levelheaded, and spiritual, always in-tuned with the spirits. Korra was proud, strong yet somewhat unsure of the world around her. She didn't even look like Aang. Seeing all the pictures of Aang, Iroh knew that Aand had been thin, nimble, somewhat awkward in his adolescents. But Korra…Korra was strong in every way. Well muscled, quck, and sturdy. The epitome of power. And she was beautiful…something Iroh hadn't expected. She was expectionally gorgeous, the curve of her face, her smile, her shining eyes, her strong mouth…

General Iroh realized he had been staring and looked away suddenly, hoping he had not made Korra feel awkward. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something as well. She was staring at him, studying him and coming to some sort of conclusion.

General Iroh shook his head and stood, walking steadily over to his plush couch and folding himself down neatly. Korra followed, plopping down a few inches away from him, their hands almost touching. She continued to talk about the City, especially Amon and the strange mysteries surrounding him. Iroh sat and listened, casually running a hand along the back of the couch. He couldn't figure out why this girl, the Avatar disrupted his focus so…he was here on business, not to feign over a girl. But it was all Iroh could do to not close the short distance between himself and the Avatar.

"Do you know anything of the Equalists plans Avatar Korra?" he said finally, tapping impatient fingers on the couch.

Korra yawned loudly, gaping mouth making her look so comical that Iroh actually chuckled. "All I could do was give you my predictions, nothing concrete really." Then she stretched out onto the couch resting one shoulder against Iroh's and placing her feet on the other end.

"Oh and General Iroh?" Korra asked.

"Yes Avatar Korra?" Iroh shifted on the couch. though still allowing Korra to lean into him.

"Call me Korra. Avatar is what I am. Korra is who I am" she said skiing, eyes flashing with playfulness.

"Of course…Korra." He smiled and then continued, "After all you are like no other Avatar that came before you. You…"

He paused as he realized Korra's shining eyes were closed, and she was snoring. More like soft purrs actually. Iroh laughed and then quieted himself. He yawned as well and continued, stretching his arm around Korra.

"You are special" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead so softly, just enough to feel her warm skin under his lips and then drifted off to sleep himself


End file.
